


nomin au // hit by Cupid's arrow

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and whipped af, fluff with a tiny bit of angst and a lot of crack, its mostly funny, jaemin is confused af, jaemin is the son of cupid, jeno is hit by an arrow, jeno is the son of jupiter, nomin, roman gods setting, they make out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: where son of Cupid jaemin is trying to help his two friends jeno and mark realise their true love for each other by the honesty arrow but to his big confusion, after jeno got shot by the arrow the only one he was after...was jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 37
Kudos: 550





	nomin au // hit by Cupid's arrow

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this prompt on my twitter as a joke but the reaction and demand i got for it was so immensely huge that i felt like i just couldn't leave you guys hanging :( <3
> 
> i spent the whole day writing this instead of studying sjdhsjd so i would really appreciate some feedback as i'm not used to writing fics this long lmao
> 
> have fun reading <3

it is obvious that every child goes after their mother or father personality wise in some way.  
and being the child of a god didn't change that.

_Ceres was known to be kind, gentle, loving and nurturing but don't try to come for the people she was protective of. it wouldn't end well._

mark was similar in that way, the boy having a warm aura around him wherever he would go to but if someone dared to come for his brothers and sisters, he would look so fierce that the enemy would flee before it even came to a fight.

_Minerva was known to be strong and wise, creative in the way she spoke and acted and always in it for the justice of things._

renjun was just like that, even though he had taken a rather sassy approach to those traits.  
witty comebacks to his friends, using his brain for things that would mostly benefit him but he made sure to help his family and friends where he could because he felt it was only fair.

_Mercurius was a cheerful god, always there for a good laugh and quite humorous and clever too._

donghyuck was just like his father.  
he had a slight crazy touch to him, always down for the weirdest adventures and constantly on the watch for new things to explore, new people to trick, because the boy was cheeky like that.

_Diana was so innocent, this aura of youth never leaving her, she was known to be wild and untamed, always giving in to temper._

sweet chenle was similar, nobody could not smile upon seeing the boy, laughing when he would just run around screaming and laughing and everyone had a weak spot for him.

_Vesta was quite the counterpart to Diana._  
_she was quiet, kind and humble, protective of their loved ones._

jisung was just like that, even though, being the youngest, made him lose some of that kindness for a brattier side of him.

even though chenle and jisung were polar opposites, nobody could separate those two.  
it worked out for them, so everyone let them be.

_Cupid was the god of love, spreading it everywhere whether people wanted it or not._  
_he was quite mischievous, knowing he would come far with his looks and powers._

jaemin resonated his father a lot.  
the boy was beautiful to everyone, his pink hair and soft appearance letting everyone know that he had some connection to Aphrodite.  
the boy was kind to everyone, but he definitely put differences in the relationship he had with people.

jisung was his favourite victim, the youngest hating how his friend would always cuddle up to him and coo at him, but he was smart enough to not fully reject jaemin, knowing it would just take a snap of his fingers to make jisung fully obey him.

jaemin was quite powerful but he barely used it, he knew he could get what he wanted just with a beam and wink of his.

_nothing could ever come to the power of Jupiter though._  
_the god that lead everything, the one with the most force._  
_Jupiter was known to be wise, prudent, just and merciful._  
_he was angered quite easily and also not very faithful, but nobody could deny that he was a hero._

jeno was just like his father and yet, not.  
it almost seemed ironic how jeno turned out to be an even better version of his father.

the boy had the same powerful aura, that same glance that made people be immediately intimidated by him.  
he looked so fierce and strong - until he smiled.

because where his father lacked in gentleness and softness, jeno was fully acquired.

the boy was known for his duality as he fought for what was right but not many have actually seen him angry, jeno arguing with rationality and arguments rather than force and violence.

jeno also wasn't flirty like hyuck and jaemin were.

he was quite reserved, shy almost, that soft side of his something that mostly his friends got to see.

their group worked surprisingly well with all their personalities clashing.

jaemin and mark had befriended each other the first, the both being inseparable ever since then.  
renjun had then joined the duo, smart enough to realise that he shouldn't feel excluded by jaemin's and mark's tight bond, knowing years of friendship were laying behind that.  
lucky for him, hyuck soon appeared in their lives and renjun and the younger fit together perfectly.  
chenle and jisung were already together when they came into the group, mark having found them when he was checking the forests after the curfew.  
the two youngest were giggling and talking to each other, laying on a blanket on the grass when mark found them and just as he was about to scold them, they had asked him if he would like to join them.  
mark agreed and they spent the whole night talking, mark realising that those two were mature beyond their age.

jeno was kind of a newcomer to their group and yet, he was like a piece of a puzzle that had been missing for years, making the group finally be able to complete it and themselves.

jaemin remembers when he saw jeno for the first time.

he was practicing archery when the Jupiter children came to practice.  
jaemin didn't like most of them, knowing how rude and aggressive some of them were so he rolled his eyes before continuing to shoot arrows.  
however, the boy flinched when he suddenly heard his name being shouted and whipped around, letting go of his arrow and making it fly far away to where a group of the others were practicing.  
jaemin sighed when he saw mark running up to him, snickering and he punched the older's arm.

'you scared me!  
look, now my arrow is gone too!'

mark raised his hands in surrender and chuckled.

'damn sorry nana.  
it's okay, i will get it-'

'excuse me?'

jaemin and mark turned around to see a boy coming up to them.  
he was very beautiful, jaemin immediately noticed, it was in his genes.

he had a strong facial structure and sharp eyes, his blonde hair quite unusual for a child of Jupiter, not making him seem less fierce in any way though.

'i think this belongs to you.'

the boy put his hand forward, revealing jaemin's arrow as he smiled at the younger.  
jaemin was about to take it when mark stepped forward, grabbing it with a polite smile.

'thanks.'

jaemin watched as the boy looked at the two of them in confusion and jaemin spoke up.

'thank you for bringing it, that's very nice of you.'

jaemin gave the boy a charming smile which the other reciprocated before looking back at mark with almost thoughtful eyes.  
jaemin noticed, of course he did, and suddenly, he felt something tingling inside of him.

_ah, of course._

he was interested in mark.  
jaemin discreetly turned his head to see mark also staring back at the boy, a small smile making its way on jaemin's face.

'what's your name?'

mark asked him, confirming jaemin's suspicions and the boy stood up straight as he answered.

'lee jeno.'

jaemin looked him up and down, thinking that the name fit him quite well.

'i am mark. this is jaemin. nice to meet you.'

mark stepped forward and raised his hand in a friendly gesture and jaemin rolled his eyes when he noticed the authoritative sound in his voice.  
mark was very protective and therefore, very careful when it came to new people, especially cautious when it came to jaemin.

but both mark and jaemin knew that they had nothing to be careful about when jeno smiled and shook mark's hand.  
his grin was so joyful, so kind that it even made jaemin's breath hitch, the boy quickly getting himself together again.

after all, he was already planning a mission regarding mark and jeno.

that was how jeno ended up coming up to them at lunch, the whole friend group surprised when they found out that donghyuck and jeno already knew each other and were friends, making jeno join their group almost seamlessly.

jaemin liked him as a new addition, because jeno was very kind.  
he would bring jaemin's favourite treats with him whenever he came over, making chenle whine about being biased when it was all just because jaemin had once done it for jeno at the beginning.  
he would also accompany jaemin to places whenever he felt like just jisung or renjun weren't enough to keep him entertained.  
even though jaemin and mark were friends the longest and jeno was there the shortest, the boy had managed to fit himself into their duo dynamics better than anyone else of the friend group.

jaemin didn't fail to notice how a lot of the times when he was with mark, jeno joined them as well, giving him those tingly feelings again that jaemin had whenever he knew attraction was involved.  
he also saw his best friend trying to strike conversations with jeno a lot, making him raise an eyebrow at the obvious attempt to get closer to the boy.

but when he asked mark about jeno, the older just said:

'no, we are just friends. i don't think there could ever be more between us to be quite honest.'

and he wouldn't listen when jaemin tried to tell him that jeno was obviously interested in him, making the younger get frustrated.

so, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

'jaemin, you are crazy, you know that right?'

renjun gave the boy a disapproving look before he continued reading his book.  
they were all squished up in jaemin's bedroom, except for mark and jeno.  
mark had to be present at a family meeting while jeno had to assist the elders.

'i'm not! i'm just trying to help my best friend and my...new friend.'

'nana, to be quite honest, i think you are just...bored again.'

jisung hesitantly spoke up, making chenle burst into laughter.

jaemin pouted as he looked down.

'you all are being mean.  
hyuck, you agree that this is a good idea, right?'

the boy had been surprisingly quiet after jaemin told his friends about his plan but when jaemin spoke to him, a cheeky smile made its way on his face.

'i don't know if it's a good idea but it's a funny one for sure!!'

jaemin giggled and both boys ignored renjun looking between them suspiciously.

'nana...don't you think this is some sort of defense coping mechanism?'

jaemin's laughter died down.

'what's that supposed to mean?'

renjun closed his book and spoke again.

'i mean. what if it's more than just wanting to help your friends?  
remember when you had a crush on liu yangyang but you didn't like to catch feelings for someone so you used an anti-love arrow...on yourself??!!  
you are quite...selfish when it comes to things regarding your own comfort zone.'

jaemin was silent as he looked down, the others around him just looking at the two.

'what are you implying, renjun?'

jaemin's voice sounded soft now, a sign that he was hurt and angry, making donghyuck, chenle and jisung almost simultaneously react.

jaemin was the son of the god of love, so jaemin couldn't be necessarily mad.  
he was cheeky and witty and he definitely could take a lot of teasing but when it came to actual arguments, everybody knew they had to be careful with the soft boy.  
especially when mark was around, everyone would know to behave because jaemin didn't get mad, jaemin would get incredibly sad.

renjun however, wasn't like that.  
it wasn't his fault that he grew up with the mindset to just speak what's the truth in a way that leaves zero space to imagination.

this is where some of their personality traits would clash, arguments between the friend group never ending nicely.

fortunately, there was somehow always at least one person that wasn't involved and would try to calm the situation down.  
so, when renjun opened his mouth to answer, hyuck immediately intervened.

'that's irrelevant now, let’s just drop it guys.'

renjun furrowed his eyebrows to interject but chenle elbowed him and silently gestured to jaemin to make the boy see the tears in the younger's eyes as he was looking down, jisung moving over to put a hand on his back.  
renjun sighed and nodded, feeling bad for being too harsh with the younger.

'hey nana, i-'

'i'm gonna go now guys, i forgot i have something to take care of.  
you can see yourself out.'

jaemin hastily mumbled, brushing jisung's hand off and walking out, his friends worryingly shouting after him.

'jaemin, please-'  
'nana, stay-'

'hey jaemin, i- nana?!'

jaemin stopped when he saw jeno walking up to his room with a bright smile, immediately disappearing when he saw the tears that were in jaemin's eyes.

'jaem, hey, what happened-'

'gotta go, sorry.'

jaemin just brushed past and jogged away and the last thing he heard was jeno shouting at his friends **_'what the hell did you do to him-'_** before he arrived at their storage room.  
he breathed in and wiped his tears away, when a soft voice startled him.

'nana.'

jaemin turned around and a happy smile made its way on his face upon seeing one of his favourite brothers.

'jaehyunnie!'

jaemin stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, jaehyun kissing his head fondly.

children of Cupid were very affectionate, especially when it came to their own family.  
jaehyun and jaemin had a very close bond as the older tried to help jaemin with everything.

jaehyun was a very beautiful and strong child of Cupid, the man being born on february 14th, valentine's day, making him basically the strongest in their family and sort of their leader.  
everyone knew he had a weak spot for jaemin and the younger took advantage of that whenever he could.

'did you cry?'

jaehyun frowned as he wiped away some stray tears on jaemin's face and jaemin pouted.

'yes, but it's okay now, it wasn't anything serious.  
jaehyun, i need your help.'

jaehyun hummed.

'what is it?'

'can you help me make honesty arrows?'

jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

'for what?'

jaemin pouted and moved forward, taking jaehyun's hand in his and nuzzling his cheek into it, making a bemused grin appear on jaehyun's face.

'it's just to help my friends, i swear!  
please hyunnie?'

jaehyun looked at the cute boy and sighed before nodding and gesturing jaemin to follow him, the younger giggling excitedly and clapping his hands.

it was only a few hours later that jaemin blew jaehyun a kiss and thanked him once again before shouldering his quiver and walking out.

now he only had to find jeno and mark.

that proved itself to be quite easy though as he soon heard his name being shouted and he looked around to see mark and jeno walking around and supposedly looking for him, going as far to even ask some of his brothers and sisters if they have seen him.

jeno seemed especially tense, jaemin seeing that he was stressed, making his heart flutter at his friend caring so much.  
he averted his eyes when he saw mark walking up to jeno and putting a hand on his shoulder gently, whispering something to him.

jaemin breathed in deeply and positioned himself, his bow in his hand and the first honesty arrow already ready.

honesty arrows didn't force you to fall in love with someone, neither did they evoke feelings that weren't there before.

they would just make your feelings and attraction towards someone be such a strong emotion that would make it impossible for the one shot by the arrow be able to hide it.  
they would have the need to openly express their feelings until their feeling was openly reciprocated.  
if it wasn't the effect would just vanish after a week, making it an awkward but bearable time span for the two victims.

jaemin bit his lip as he stood there, thinking about if he should really do this but suddenly, mark's eyes met his and his best friend let out a loud gasp.

'jaemin!!'

jeno immediately whipped around and jaemin panicked.

_whoosh_

the arrow flew perfectly, as expected of ace jaemin, and landed right where jeno's heart was, the boy grunting at the impact.  
the little silver arrow had a small heart at the end that was now sticking out but after a second, it turned into sparkly dust.

'jaemin, what the hell are you doing?!'

mark was shouting now but jaemin was already on his way to prepare the second arrow when he felt a weight toppling him over and making him almost fall on the ground with a loud whine.  
his bow and quiver fell out of his hands as he was tightly embraced and jaemin looked up in pure confusion to see jeno hugging the life out of him.

'god, you worried me so much jaemin!  
you can't just disappear like that while crying and then not show yourself for hours?  
don't you think about how that would make me feel??!  
i was going crazy trying to find you, you are so important to me!'

jaemin was frozen as he felt jeno nuzzling into his neck but when he felt the boy peppering soft kisses there, he shuddered before his eyes widened and he pushed the other away in shock.

'what the hell are you doing jeno?!'

jaemin's heart dropped when he looked at jeno to see the outline of a sparkly heart in his eyes, meaning he was under the effect of the arrow now.  
the boy started pouting adorably as he looked at the younger.

'i was cuddling you.  
i was worried and i wanted to hold you.  
i always want to hold you.'

jaemin spluttered at the older's words and just then, mark appeared, seemingly out of breath and looking angry.

'jaemin, what the fuck is going on?!'  
jaemin was looking between the two in guilt when he heard more shouts and then, his friends all appeared, hyuck and chenle looking relieved while jisung looked close to tears.  
but renjun was the one who didn't stop running and quickly wrapped his arms around jaemin sincerely, just like renjun was.

'i'm sorry nana, i didn't want to upset you.'

jaemin smiled and hugged him back.

'it's okay injunnie, i know you didn't mean it.'

but the moment didn't last long when renjun felt himself being pushed back and they all gaped at jeno who pulled renjun to the side while glaring at him.

'mine.'

he mumbled almost childishly before walking over to jaemin and putting an arm around the boy's waist, making the younger blush horribly.

'uh...'

chenle made a confused sound as he looked at jeno while donghyuck slapped his hand in front of his mouth, almost doubling over from laughing.

'well, if that isn't the biggest plot twist i don't know what is!'

the boy giggled and even renjun looked amused.  
jisung had a shocked smile on his face as he softly asked:

'did you actually do it, jaemin?'

the only one who did not understand was mark and frankly, he was getting frustrated.

'did what? does anyone mind explaining?'

he looked around and it was hyuck who spoke.

'jaemin wanted to shoot honesty arrows at jeno and you...so you would realise your feelings for each other...but well, here we are.'

mark was speechless as he turned to his nervous best friend.

'you...wanted to do...WHAT?'

jaemin whimpered before he suddenly had an idea.

'listen, markie, i'm sorry!  
i'm sure jeno likes you and this is just a mistake because i didn't shoot you yet.  
hold on, i-'

but when mark saw that jaemin was bending down to get the other arrow and his bow, he shrieked and quickly held jisung in front of him as a shield.

'no! no nana, i don't want it, don't you dare!  
i don't even like jeno, i swear-'

'mark, stop being stubborn and let me do this! stop moving before i shoot someone els-'

'i don't need your stupid arrow, i'll confess myself...to hyuck!

everyone froze at mark's words.

jaemin slowly let the bow sink down, mouth wide open at his best friend's confession.  
renjun smiled almost knowingly, while chenle let out a loud whistle, looking genuinely happy.  
jisung used the opportunity to get out of mark's grasp, having a teasing smile on his face.  
jeno was busy smelling jaemin's hair, whispering 'wow, you smell so good.' and making jaemin push him away from him with an annoyed face.

and hyuck was...frozen in place as he looked at mark with wide eyes.  
mark chuckled nervously as he stepped closer to the boy.

'well...i didn't think my confession would go like this...but hey, you like crazy, right?  
okay sorry.  
hyuck, i um...i've liked you for a long time now to be quite honest but i never knew how to tell you.'

mark took a deep breath and looked at hyuck to see the boy having tears in his eyes, surprising everyone.  
he then continued.

'i was honestly scared.  
you are such a joyful, bright, cheeky, adventurous person and i always thought i'd be too boring for you.  
i still do to be honest.  
so i get it if you don't like me back and that's fully okay, i just wanted to let you know so um so that you know and also to not get attacked by jaemin's stupid arrow and-'

but mark didn't get to speak much more because hyuck threw himself on him, silencing him with a kiss.  
mark caught him effortlessly and the whole friend group was in silence before chenle broke it, the boy cheering brightly for his two friends, the others joining quickly and happily.

hyuck and mark separated, both having the biggest smiles on their faces before getting engulfed by their friends, everyone congratulating them.  
jaemin hugged mark tightly before playfully punching him.

'i thought you had feelings for jeno, dumbass, why did you never tell me?!  
you were always together with him!'

mark rolled his eyes.

'yes! because i knew he was friends with hyuck before we met him.  
i wanted him to tell me about what hyuck likes and stuff.  
plus, jeno had his own reasons to hang out with me a lot...'

mark gave jaemin a knowing look and jaemin raised an eyebrow questioningly when jisung interrupted them.

'sorry guys, not to ruin the moment but...i think jeno is crying.'

all heads whipped to where jeno was and seeing him caused mixed reactions.  
while hyuck and chenle burst into laughter, renjun only rolled his eyes.  
jisung looked confused while jaemin looked overwhelmed with the situation.  
mark stepped forward to where jeno was sitting on the ground and playing with the grass as he pouted sadly.

'jeno, what's wrong?'

jeno sniffled before looking up at mark and with a sad voice he answered:

'nana pushed me away when i hugged him.'

jaemin felt jisung bumping into him because chenle was laughing so hard now that the boy fell on the ground, hyuck shortly following, the boy crying actual tears from laughter.  
even renjun was chuckling loudly while mark was grinning.  
he turned towards jaemin and pointed at the mess that jeno was.

'this is your responsibility nana, so take care of it.'

jaemin's eyes widened as he shook his head.

'he's not my-my...i.'

'let the poor boy hug you goddamn.'

hyuck wheezed through his laughter, letting himself be helped up my mark.  
jaemin huffed and walked up to jeno, the older looking at him with hopeful eyes.

'jeno, get up.'

it almost amused jaemin how jeno quickly scrambled up but he was too stressed by the entire situation.

'stop crying please. what do you want?'

but jeno only sniffled and opened his arms, looking at jaemin pleadingly.  
jaemin sighed but after a warning glance from mark he walked closer, stepping into jeno's embrace, the older letting out a satisfied hum as he hugged him tightly, pushing his face into jaemin's shoulder.

'you feel so soft nana. you feel just like you look.  
i wonder if your lips feel just as soft.'

jaemin who had just started getting comfortable in jeno's arms, curse his affection for skin ship, gasped at the older's words and quickly stepped away.

'okay this is too much.  
i think jaehyun did something wrong while creating these arrows!'

mark only rolled his eyes.

'nana, he did nothing wrong.  
jeno likes you, isn't it obvious?'

but jaemin shook his head stubbornly.

'no, he c-can't, there is no way!  
i need to go and talk to jaehyun, you guys wait here-'

'no!'

jaemin turned to the side to see jeno pouting again, clinging to jaemin's hand.

'please don't leave!! let me come with you.'

but jaemin just rolled his eyes and shook his head, speaking in a carefully soft voice:

'no jen, you stay here for a minute alright?  
i will be back right awa- oh gods.'

jaemin panicked when he saw jeno's bottom lip wobbling, so he quickly said:

'okay! alright! you can come too, i guess.'

jeno's eyes lightened up and he moved forward, pressing a kiss on jaemin's cheek and making the younger blush as he gasped.

'thank youuu, let's go!'

and then he wrapped his arms around jaemin, not even letting go when jaemin started walking, making people look at them in confusion and jaemin turn bright red, the loud laughter of their friends not helping the slightest.

he soon arrived at jaehyun's room, knocking impatiently.  
the man opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw jaemin standing there, looking almost desperate while jeno was back hugging him, smiling contently.

'um...'

'jaehyun what did you do??  
you did something wrong with those arrows, they don't work!'

jaehyun looked at him in confusion.

'i'm entirely sure i didn't do anything wrong.  
also, to me, they seem to work perfectly fine.'

there was amusement in jaehyun's voice and jaemin stomped his leg on the floor in frustration.  
jeno gasped as he put a hand on jaemin's thigh.

'be careful, i don't want you to hurt yourself.'

jaehyun burst into laughter and jaemin was this close to actually getting mad.

'jaehyun, this is not funny!  
this wasn't supposed to end like this, can you just help me figure out what is going on?'

jaehyun sighed before he answered.

'did you use the other arrow?'

when jaemin shook his head, jaehyun followed the other to where the other arrow was still laying on the floor next to their friends.  
jaehyun greeted them before picking up the arrow.  
he looked between them to see mark and donghyuck holding hands.

he then stepped towards them.

'there is only one way to see if we made a mistake.  
one of you has to get shot by the arrow.'

both boys’ eyes widened.

'why us?!'

'because you are the only couple available right now.  
jisung is too young to get involved by our powers.  
we would place someone in front of you so when you get shot and fall in love with that person, we would know that we indeed made a mistake.  
but if the one goes back to their partner, the honesty arrow works perfectly fine.'

'will that person behave like jeno over there?'

they looked to jeno and jaemin.  
jeno was trying to pick jaemin up and swirl him around but the younger was trying to fight himself free.

jaehyun chuckled.

'no, an act of reciprocation will make the spell vanish.  
also, jeno's effect is so strong as he is the child of Jupiter.  
his power makes the spell also gain more power.'

the others gasped as they once again realised what high rank and position jeno had, even jaemin bit his lip.  
jaehyun grabbed the arrow and pointed it at mark and hyuck.

'so...which one of you?'

hyuck pushed mark forward nervously and mark sighed before stepping closer.

jaehyun nodded and grabbed renjun's arm, positioning him in front of mark, much to the boy's dismay.

'ew, i don't want mark to fall in love with me!'

jaehyun giggled.

'i'm sure he won't.

he then went ahead and effortlessly shot the arrow right to where mark's heart was, similar to jaemin's shot.  
everyone watched expectantly as mark looked at renjun just to then frown and turn around, looking at everyone before his gaze fell upon hyuck, a bright smile appearing on his face.

'hyuckieee!'

he tightly hugged the other, picking him up and twirling him around as the younger was just giggling loudly.  
jaemin's heart was beating loudly at seeing that and he got surprised when he heard jeno's childish voice again.

'see? this could be us, but you are stubborn.'

jaemin put his face into his hands as he prayed to every god he could recall from the back of his head as to why he was stuck in this situation right now.  
jaehyun then spoke up.

'see? the honesty arrow works perfectly fine.  
maybe it's time that you will be honest with yourself nana and stop trying to make things so complicated when they truly are not.  
see you guys.'

with that, jaehyun gave nana a comforting kiss on the forehead and left.  
their friends cautiously turned to jaemin and jeno, all not knowing what to say without angering jaemin.

'um...so yeah, mark and i are going to leave now, so i can do that act of reciprocation.'

hyuck said with a devilish grin and he pulled mark with him, who just followed him like a puppy in love.  
soon after, chenle spoke up.

'sungie and i also have stuff to do, what a pity, anyways bye guys!'

and just like that, the two youngest ran away, cackling loudly.  
jaemin gave renjun a desperate face but the older quickly spoke:

'i'm not third wheeling...that when i can spend my time doing better things.  
come on, jaem, it's only one week, you'll manage.  
bye guys!'

jaemin sighed when renjun walked away, leaving him with jeno who was just staring at him fondly.

'you look so stunning, do you know that?  
the sun is shining on you so prettily, you look ethereal.'

jaemin couldn't stop blushing, the boy loving to get praised but not like this, not with so much sincerity in jeno's voice.

'thank you, jeno.'

he just mumbled while looking down.

'so, what do you want to do now?'

the younger then asked because he wasn't necessarily mad about having to spend time with jeno.  
they were good friends and actually, jaemin and jeno clicked pretty well, having many similarities.

'hmm...loving you seems like a good thing to do now.'

but this was a different situation.  
jaemin sighed before grabbing jeno's shoulders and shaking the grinning boy.

'jeno. you are not in love with me.  
i don't know what that arrow did to you, but something went wrong.'

but jeno only shook his head stubbornly.

'nothing is wrong.  
i love you na jaemin.  
want me to prove it?  
i am the son of Jupiter, i'm not scared of anything!'

jeno then stood up straight before cupping his hands around his mouth and jaemin's eyes widened when jeno started screaming.

'CAN EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME?  
I JUST WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT I, LEE JENO, SON OF JUPITER, AM IN LOVE WITH N-'

jaemin jumped forward to tackle the boy to the ground, both landing on the grass, jeno making sure to cushion the younger's fall as jaemin fell on top of the other.

'are you crazy jeno?!'

jaemin hissed frustratedly but jeno only smiled up at him softly.

'yeah...crazy for you.'

jaemin really hoped jeno couldn't hear the way his heart was racing but then jeno said:

'i like this position, it's comfortable.'

that's when jaemin realised that he was still laying on jeno and quickly scrambled up with red cheeks.  
he then helped jeno up who kept their fingers intertwined, jaemin letting him as he knew resisting wouldn't get him anywhere anyways.

suddenly, someone came up to them, a boy who jaemin remembered also being a child of Jupiter.

'jeno, we have been searching for you!  
it's your turn with the childre- oh who do we have here?'

the boy looked jaemin up and down with an appreciative smile and even though jaemin had to admit that the boy looked utterly beautiful, he still cringed.  
but right then, an ice-cold voice interrupted him.

'xiaojun. i will be coming now.'

but the boy, xiaojun, only nodded absentmindedly before looking back at jaemin.

'what's your name pretty boy?  
or should i call you Venus' favourite child because...wow.'

jaemin started answering in an unimpressed way, actually feeling uncomfortable right now, unconsciously pressing jeno's hand tighter.

'actually, i am the child of Cupid-'

'i said, i am coming, so why are you still here?  
also stay away from jaemin, he's not interested so leave him alone.'

there was something scarily beautiful about serious jeno.  
jeno was a goofball, a kind soul but nobody could ever forget whose child he was because nobody was not intimated by him once he actually meant business.

like right now.

jeno had stepped forward, covering jaemin protectively, his hand still entwined with the younger's one and he was glaring at xiaojun as the other boy just looked down, nodded and walked away.  
after he was gone, jeno turned back to him.

'are you okay?'

jaemin smiled gently at him and nodded, his heart fluttering pleasantly at the protection he felt right now.  
jeno smiled back before saying:

'i actually have something to do at my district.'

jaemin nodded immediately and stepped back.

'oh no problem, you go and have fun-'

'will you come with me? please? i want to be close to you.'

jaemin's heart still wasn't used to the bold words of the older, jumping out of his chest nervously but the boy nodded shyly, making jeno grin brightly.  
he pulled the younger with him and they quickly arrived at jeno's camp.

jaemin didn't come here often, not feeling very comfortable all alone, he only visited jeno here a few times before they walked to their friends together.  
but it was different coming here with jeno.

everyone seemed to know him and it seemed he was very liked, almost everybody stopping to either say hello to him or talk about a matter with him.  
jaemin noticed how people looked at their intertwined fingers, older women smiling fondly before pinching jeno's cheeks and walking away, some just staring at the both of them, some of them looking very displeased, making jaemin involuntarily feel sadder as the concept of someone being against feelings and love actually affected the child of Cupid a lot.

he knew what the children of Jupiter thought.  
they were an elite group, very picky about who to get into a relationship with, it usually being another child of Neptune so their power rank wouldn't get lost.  
so jaemin definitely didn't miss the disapproving looks of many, making him look down in embarrassment.  
jeno seemed to notice as he would glare at them, pulling jaemin even closer to him until the others left them in peace, making jaemin be able to breathe a little bit easier.

jeno still was under the effect, would still call jaemin beautiful and other things and he would need to have any type of skin ship with jaemin, not being able to not touch the younger in some way for longer than five minutes.  
but he also seemed to be more in control now, also able to focus on his other feelings and regaining a more normal attitude which honestly made relief seep through jaemin's body.  
it was easier to deal with jeno like this but it also made this all scarier as now jeno's actions and words seemed even more...realistic.

he couldn't really blame jeno being crazy over the arrow anymore.

soon, they arrived at what seemed to be the playhouse for the children.  
jaemin giggled at all the huge toys and the playground, jaemin in his current age being scared to go on most of them but what could you expect from Jupiter's children?

jeno stepped into what seemed to be a library and he was immediately greeted by a swarm of children, everyone hugging him and shouting for his attention as jeno bent down with a loud laugh, embracing as many as he could.

jaemin stood at the side, watching with a fond smile when jeno stood up again, a small, cute boy now in his arms.

'who that?'

the boy mumbled as he pointed at jaemin and jaemin gave him a friendly smile.

'he is so pretty.'

a little girl said with wonder on her face, making jaemin let out the sweetest giggle.

'thank you, so are you.'

he answered in a soft voice and all the children cooed and giggled, jeno smiling at him fondly.

'this, everyone, is nana.  
he's my love.'

jaemin went bright red at the older's words and all the children immediately started screaming, now crowding both of them.  
jaemin felt someone tap his leg and he looked down to see the most adorable boy ever, chubby cheeks and big eyes.  
he raised his arms and jaemin picked him up happily.  
the boy then turned to jeno.

'he is so pretty.  
i love him too, he is mine.  
let's fight for him, sir jeno!'

jaemin had to laugh at the way the children were so different from the children at his home, already knowing at this young age what fighting is.  
jeno laughed too as he stepped forward, raising his fists playfully.  
but then he giggled and took the boy out of jaemin's arms, kissing his cheek.

'i'm sorry buddy, but you won't win this one.  
nana is too important to me.'

jaemin actually felt like he would faint today from all this praise.  
children of Cupid could never get enough love, making it almost impossible for them to have proper relationships as they were never satisfied but here jaemin was, wishing jeno would just calm down a bit before his heart started doing weird things.

but jeno didn't seem to notice as he sat down in the middle, all the children making a circle around him as jeno stacked up some books on his lap.  
he then turned his head and saw jaemin still standing at the door, so he patted his right side softly and jaemin immediately went to sit next to him, smiling shyly.  
jeno wordlessly grabbed his hand as he opened the first book and started reading to the children.

seeing jeno with children had an effect on jaemin that he never expected.

jeno was incredibly patient, he would answer every question the children interrupted his reading with.  
he would make the silliest voices just because someone requested it and he read book after book only because the little ones didn't want him to go.

jaemin didn't get tired one second, he was so intrigued by watching how sweet jeno could be that he flinched when a woman came inside to say that it was bedtime for the children now.  
they all started whining but then one spoke up:

'nana, can you read us books the next time?'

jaemin's eyes widened and he quickly looked at jeno to see him smiling at him gently, stroking his hand softly.

's-sure.'

jaemin answered and the children cheered as they stood up to go to sleep.

jeno also stood up, stretching himself before helping jaemin up, pulling him closer into a hug and nuzzling his head into jaemin's neck, the younger wrapping his own arms around the older's shoulders.

'are you hungry?'

jeno whispered into his neck, making jaemin shiver.

'kind of.'

'okay, let's stay like this for a little while longer and then we can go eat.'

'okay.'

they decided to eat dinner with jaemin's district which turned out to be a mistake.  
because who would get more curious about a supposed relationship than the children of Cupid? exactly.

so jaemin spent the entire dinner explaining how jeno and him were not together and that there was a reason jeno asked him if he wanted to sit on his lap, but nobody seemed to believe him so jaemin resigned and grabbed their foods, pulling jeno with him to his room.

there, they finally ate in peace and just when they were done did they talk properly.

'sorry for everyone bothering you.'

jaemin apologized but jeno shook his head.

'it's okay, it didn't matter to me.'

jaemin wanted to say something but he decided against it, his body was feeling weird again.  
he had that same tingly feeling, but it was even stronger now and he felt somehow nervous, especially when he saw how jeno looked at him.

'm-maybe we should go to sleep now-'

'can i sleep with you?'

jaemin almost choked at the older's question.

'excuse me?!'

jeno's eyes widened.

'wait, not like that!!  
but i really want to be with you, i like hugging you.  
we can...cuddle?'

jaemin actually didn't know what to say when lee jeno, the son of the fierce Jupiter...gave him puppy eyes.  
the younger almost burst into laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

one thing about Cupid's children was that they thought with their heart, not their mind.  
so even though jaemin was trying to resist it, his heart would always have more control which is why the 'yes' slipped out of jaemin's mouth too easily, making both boys freeze in surprise.

but then, jeno cheered loudly, making jaemin shush him as he didn't want anyone to hear and create rumours.

both boys got ready to go to bed and when it was time to squeeze into jaemin's bed which was not necessarily small but also not made for two people, jaemin felt less awkward than he actually should have.

he blamed it on his stupid heart again.

the younger slid in, scooting to the side until he was squished against the wall and afterwards, jeno followed with a happy smile.  
they faced each other and jaemin couldn't help reciprocating the fond smile on jeno's face, a warm feeling coursing through him.

'may i?'

jeno mumbled, arms reaching forward and jaemin only nodded with a slight blush.  
he hated how his usually flirty demeanor was fully crumbling under jeno's influence, the younger failing at what he should be famous for.  
jeno scooted closer and jaemin lifted his head for jeno to put his arm there, his other arm being wrapped over jaemin's waist as the younger made himself comfortable in the crook of jeno's shoulder and chest, hugging him softly.  
he felt jeno letting out a satisfied sigh and the softest kiss being pressed to his head.

'good night, jaemin. i love you.'

and jaemin only held him tighter as he felt a lump in his throat.

'good night, jeno.'

the two boys woke up still incredibly close, somehow having switched their positions as now jaemin's back was pressed to jeno's chest, the arms of the other still around the younger while jaemin's fingers were intertwined with the arm of jeno that jaemin used as a pillow the entire night, making jaemin cringe at the pain jeno would probably feel once he woke up.

carefully, jaemin turned around to be faced with the handsome boy again and for the first time, he let himself truly look at him and _feel._  
he hesitantly put a hand on the older's cheek, stroking it softly as he looked at his face.

jeno was so beautiful, he could even compete with some of jaemin's brothers and sisters in looks.  
he had such a defined face, his cheekbones looked like they were carved by Adonis himself, his lashes almost longer than jaemin's.  
jeno's lips had a pretty curl, his Cupid's bow also very defined and jaemin felt his heart racing when he looked at them.

jaemin should stop letting his feelings take over him.  
after all he knew that there was never a chance with the two of them to begin with.

he was filled with so much sadness suddenly that he couldn't help tears escaping his eyes, panicking when he felt jeno moving so he quickly hid his face in the older's neck.

jeno giggled as he woke up, hugging jaemin tighter.

'good morning, beautiful.  
you are breathing on my neck, that tickles- jaemin, are you crying?'

jeno immediately pulled away when he could feel something wet on his neck and indeed, he saw tears streaming down jaemin's face, the older looking at him worriedly.

'what's wrong, did i do something, i-'

but that only made jaemin sob harder as the younger sat up, jeno following as he looked almost panicked.

'jaemin, baby, you need to tell me what's wrong with you.  
i can't stand seeing you like this, it's breaking me.'

jaemin tried to stop himself crying.  
he shakily breathed in before asking in a wobbly voice.

'w-why do you love m-me?'

jeno seemed to be taken aback by that question.  
but he immediately answered, it wasn't like he had a choice anyways.

'i love you for many reasons.  
first of all, you are beautiful, the prettiest person i have ever seen in my life.  
but that's like the least important factor.  
i love your heart.  
you are so gentle, so lovely and intelligent, you are also very cheeky which is very cute.  
i love how determined you are, i immediately noticed that when i saw you practicing the first time we saw each other.  
i was intrigued by you then already.  
but mark was so protective over you.  
at first i thought you two were a couple.  
so i asked mark.  
and he told me you were like brothers and that he is very careful when it comes to you.  
so i tried to win mark first, tried to let him know that i was serious about you, while he was trying to do same with me about hyuck.

because if you are not worth fighting for, i don't know what is.  
i love you because you are you.  
so different from me and so perfect.'

jeno looked up with a fond smile but his eyes widened when he saw jaemin bursting into tears again.

'h-hey, i'm s-sorry, please don't cry n-nana...'

but jaemin started shouting.

'but you can't be in love with me!  
you are the son of Jupiter, you should be with someone who is just as powerful as you are, we weren't m-made for each other...i don't deserve...i don't know how to deal with l-love.'

jaemin saw jeno's face turn from shock to almost anger to confusion.

'y-you don't know how to deal with l-lov- but you are the child of Cupid!'

jaemin let out a bitter laugh.

'exactly.  
everything i do is to help others with love, my whole life is about love, but never my own!  
i help but i don't get helped, we are supposed to show others what love is about, but...what is love about?  
is love that tingly feeling i get when i look at you? because i thought it meant you were into mark, not me!  
is love the way my heart almost bursts when you say those sweet words to me?  
is love the way i don't mind you being close to me all the time, in fact i want it too?  
is love appreciating everything about you, even those sides that i should actually be unimpressed with?  
because i bring people love just like a delivery man brings people food but does he ever get to taste it?  
no. i never got to taste love, jeno and as much as i want to try to taste it with you, you know we can't.'

'why can't we?'

jeno asked desperately.  
jaemin had tears in his eyes as he whispered his answer.

'because you know what people would say.  
you know who people want to see you with.  
you know the hierarchy here.  
and i don't want you to deal with that.'

jaemin felt almost scared as he saw the way anger was apparent on jeno's face, the boy's brows furrowed as he listened to the younger's words.

'jaemin, do you think i care?  
do you think i need to care?  
i am lee jeno, the son of Jupiter and i will stand my damn ground for what i want and everyone who has a problem with that can go to hell!'

jaemin desperately tried to quiet the furious boy down, shouting not common in Cupid's district and at the fear on jaemin's face jeno calmed down, softly grabbing jaemin's hand, pressing it tightly.

'jaemin, i don't care about the hierarchy, or the stupid rank i might have.  
i am lee jeno and the only one i will ever want...is you, the amazing, strong and beautiful son of Cupid.'

jeno spoke with a softer voice now, tears welling up in his own eyes as he almost pleadingly looked at jaemin and the younger's heart felt like bursting out of his chest.  
the smallest hint of a smile started to make its way to jaemin's face and jeno immediately noticed, giving him the tiniest bit of hope as he moved closer. putting both of his hands on jaemin's face.

'jaemin, can i kiss you?'

jaemin closed his eyes, moving closer himself as he whispered:

'yes, please.'

jeno breathed in as he closed the distance between their lips, their lips meeting each other softly.

there were rumours about it being one of the nicest feelings in the world to kiss a child of Cupid.  
it would take you straight to the clouds, feeling like you are high on love and jeno now knew why.

it was their first kiss but jeno was already addicted to jaemin's taste, intoxicated by the softness of the younger's lips and the taste of strawberries and chocolate.

jaemin on the other hand felt incredible.  
jeno kissed just like he was, with power and strength.  
he kissed like he dedicated his whole being into this task and he didn't taste like anything specific, but he tasted like protection and security.

both boys felt absolute bliss, their kiss deepening gradually before jaemin found himself on jeno's lap, hands in the older's hair and jeno was holding him securely by his hips as their mouths kept meeting each other, jaemin chasing after his lips every time jeno pulled away because:

you could never satisfy the child of love, attraction and sexual desire.

suddenly, jeno gasped and jaemin pulled away, entirely out of breath to see jeno spacing out.

'jen?'

jeno snapped out of it and whipped his head back to where jaemin was sitting on top of him.

'i...you...the arrow...'

'welcome back, honey.'

jaemin answered with a cheeky grin.

'i never knew, you had such romantic words in you...son of Jupiter.'

jeno only smiled back playfully, moving closer to jaemin until their lips were so close that they brushed against each other when jeno whispered:

'you will be surprised a lot then because you don't even know what i have to offer to you...son of Cupid.'

jaemin shivered before pressing his lips back to jeno's, continuing where they left off.

their friends immediately noticed what was up when jaemin and jeno came up to them, jeno's neck littered in marks while jaemin's lips were still swollen and red and to say they freaked out was an understatement.  
they had thought it would take them a few days at least, making fun of how whipped they were for each other for this long and not doing anything about it.  
jeno and jaemin just tolerated their friends relentless teasing, smiling at each other fondly and entirely in love, knowing that as long as they had each other, nothing would matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> please stay healthy and happy, i love u guys <3


End file.
